


One Less Obstacles

by Rida_LuCho



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e08 Spoiler Alert (Lucifer TV), F/M, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rida_LuCho/pseuds/Rida_LuCho
Summary: What if Lucifer forgot to tell Chloe his mojo was back? At the end of 5a.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983365
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	One Less Obstacles

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the episode and I realized if Lucifer hadn't mentioned his mojo coming back it would have ended differently.

“I channeled you, Detective. Did some actual casework. I really was my best. Oh! And my best me.” Chloe gives him a small smile.

“How did you find me anyway,” she asked.

“Oh Daniel, When I realized Michael must have been the one taken you. I realized that he might have been the one to tell Dan about me.” He ran a hand through her hair.

“That was smart. What about my place.”

“Michael destroys it, but I was going to have people fix it when it no longer a crime” He leans back at the shelf.

“Oh, um you don’t have to do that.”

“I want to, and the door is might be my fault, but you can stay at the penthouse if you want to.” He didn’t want to leave her side.

“Of course, I want to. Let’s get out of here” Chloe said reaching for his hand.

“Yes, let's just see what Amenadiel wanted to talk about, then we can get going.”

They walked into the conference room. “Brother, what did you want to talk about earlier” Lucifer saw Amenadiel pacing through the conference room.

“Charlie is…is mortal.”

“And?”

“And all of this time I thought…I assumed he was like me, like us. But he’s not. He’s just liked every other ordinary human child. He’ll get sick again, he’ll feel pain, grow old, suffer!” Amenadiel said bursting.

“Ok back up how do we even know that,” Linda Asked.

“Michael, he came to me at the hospital”

“Michael is a lair how do know he didn’t give Charlie the cold.” Lucifer is done with Michael’s games.

“Just don’t listen to him, brother. Don’t let him get in your head. Charlie is not going to die, ok. Now we have to go.” Before taking the Detective's hand.

“Okay, but yeah you are probably right, if Michael is responsible for Charlie's illness, I have to find him.” Amenadiel finally calm.

“Um, we need to go, Bye.” Lucifer leading Chloe out the door.

“Bye guys,” Chloe said before following lucifer.

* * *

When the elevator door opens Chloe first notices the two whiteboards. “Which one are you going to do” pointing to the ‘Operation Payback Dan’ board.

“Not really in the mood. Do you want a drink?” Lucifer doesn’t want to tell her that’s where he heard the voicemail.

“Yeah, sure I’m going to call Trixie.” Before moving to their room.

Lucifer decided to make burgers and fries. Chloe came back after 15 mins call with Trixie.

She found him on the couch with burgers and fries. “Hey” she sat next to him. “Oh, hi I made us Burger and fries” Lucifer not sure if that was the best choice after how it ended last night.

“Yeah that’s great, you know I got burger and fries when I thought Michael was you,” Chloe said. “oh,” Lucifer said under his breath.

“That’s when I found him with Maze that’s when I knew it wasn’t you” Chloe began eating her food. “He did what and Maze” his eye suddenly red.

“Hey it’s okay I know it wasn’t you and that you never do that to me” Chloe touched his arm softly and give him a peck on the lips.

“But…he.” she kissed him again.

“Okay, why don’t we take a nap, its been a long day. My mom invited us for dinner” she took his hand and led him to the bed.

“I know something better than a nap” Lucifer whispers in her ear.

“Later” she snuggles to him closer her head on his chest.

“I will hold you on that” he put his chin on her head.

It wasn’t long they fall asleep in each other arms. It was 7 pm when Chloe wakes up still on his chest. She felt him pull her closer.

“Hey lucifer, hon, it’s time to get up” she stork his cheeks. It’s funny he was always awake before her.

“5 more mins” he rumbles. “We have to get to dinner, and the faster we go the faster we can come back” she meets his eyes.

“Why didn’t you say that earlier” he quickly got up. “come on chop chop dinner to get to” he pulled her out of bed.

“Okay what am I going to wear,” she asked.

“Oh, I have the perfect dress I will be right back”

“I’m not going to wear one of your overnight people clothes”

“Oh no, I got this for you” he came back with a red dress.

“Last year when I was planning our date” She suddenly remembers she was planning to send his to hell.

“Oh, it's beautiful Thank you” she wanted to apologize, but it wasn’t the right time.

“Okay, so what are you going to wear.”

“I will find a tux to match you,” he replied before disappearing to the closet again.

* * *

An hour later they were standing outside Penelope beach house.

“You ready,” he asked.

“Ready as I ever will be. I still haven’t told her about us, since I thought surprising her in person would be fun.” Chloe ring the bell.

The door open and Penelope's eye lit up seen them together. “Hey, mom.”

“Hello Penelope, always a pleasure.” He was a bit nervous about what her mom might think of them.

“Hello dear, Lucifer so sweet for to join us come in” Penelope moving out of the doorway.

“I’m afraid. Trixie already falls asleep after the day at the beach”

“Oh that’s okay, um can you keep her for the rest of the week. Since I don’t where Dan is, and My apartment is destroying” Chloe trying not to worry her mom about the kidnapping.

“Oh, pumpkin are you alright, you can stay here” Penelope getting the food.

“Um, it’s okay, I’m staying at Lucifers” taking him arm.

“So, you two…” Chloe cut her off. “Yes mom, yes…. just don’t smirk too much.” Chloe annoyed.

“Oh honey, I’m just happy for you, lets eat.” They followed her to the table.

“Did they catch the guys that kidnapped you” Penelope trying to make small talk?

Chloe briefly looked at Lucifer before answer, “Ah, not yet, but we will” putting her hand on Lucifer thigh. “Yes, we will,” Lucifer said.

“Ok, well that’s good” Penelope would have been happier if her daughter kidnapper would be in jail. Unlike her husband killer who never got what he deserves.

After dinner, they had been talking and drinking. “So, am I expecting any more grandchildren’s in the future” Penelope trying to be casual.

Lucifer choked on his wine and Chloe spits her out.

They both avoid making eye contact “uh….” “umm….” They both talk at the same time.

They have been together for like a week, and baby too early. It wasn’t like Chloe hadn’t thought about it.

“Okay, you two I will drop the subject for now.” Penelope realizing it may have been too early.

The rest of the night had been awkward. When they enter the penthouse, they were still silent.

“I’m going to go change.” She didn’t have her clothes, but it didn’t matter, since she wears his anyway.

When she came back, she saw him on the Italian couch in deep thought with his jacket off.

“Hey, you coming to bed.” She wasn’t sure if they could have sex still, after the baby mention by her mother it seems awkward.

“Oh, yes of course” putting his drink on the table.

They were lying next to each other but quit in their own thoughts.

“Oh crap, Ella I forgot to check on her.” She felt so bad she forgot there just been a lot.

“Yes, Miss Lopez, she will understand a lot happened.” He trying to make her feel better.

“I know, but I should text her and we can check on her tomorrow.”

“Yes, of course.” They were going to need to talk tomorrow, but for tonight they just slept in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot, but let me know what you think of it. It's not beta.


End file.
